Eutsyrag's journey!
by AnonymousObserver
Summary: The greatest story ever told about Eutsyrag becoming a pokemon master in Shinnoh. Oneshot parody


i own not thy pokemon

* * *

Our story begins as most often do with a young man named Eutsyrag Anonymous Observer a long and highly unusual name for sure and maybe something a parent would name their child if they were idiots or just hated children. Which really was the case his life was hard and sucked as much as a life could suck since I want you to feel sorry for him and connect with me- er him on a personal level. Anyways Eutsyrag is walking dawn a random path leading towards a random city/town. This is not a new thing but this is no ordinary day or an ordinary trainer. Eutsyrag has dreams of becoming the most powerful of trainers all while gathering a small army of strong and rare Pokemon in which he will prove his power with. Sure this may only be the second day of his journey but things have come easily and he already has 5 strong Pokemon and 4 gym badges.

Yesterday he had awoken not to the sound of his alarm ringing but only because it was convenient to get a rare Pokemon, because everyone knows that the late person always gets something special. Making haste to get dressed in my - er his usual attire of long black pants, a black and red shirt that shows something from this world and has never or would ever appear in the Pokemon world, a silver necklace with the cross from Trigun on it (like I have) , a ring very similar to one I have and primping his black hair that in the right light showed silver in a style which I'm to lazy to describe just know it looks cool.

Walking down stairs he heard his mother yelling at him, she always yells and since she's not important and will never appear after this scene we'll ignore her. There's no father here because of a very good reason like he was killed or something like that. "Ok mom I'll do all the chores hat would take weeks not to mention would violate several child labor laws. I'm doing this not because I want to but because it shows that I'm a nice boy and a stark contrast to you who are my evil oppressor."

"You say something?" the evil woman asked as she was setting his plate with food. "You need to stop mumbling or no one will hear you, now hurry or else your going to be even later. Why you didn't get up when I woke you up earlier…" she mumbled off as her son ran out the door to escape the oppression.

Running towards Professor Random-Tree-Reference's lab he finally arrives only to realize that he has arrived late and to see the Professor with a small white fox Pokemon and a notepad taking notes like professors should do but never seem to do in this world. "Am I to late? I hope I'm not to late I got here as fast as I could."

"Uh oh hi Gary my your late, 2 of the 3 Pokemon have already left hours ago. Your Pliplup is on the table as well as a few pokeballs. I'd give you a Pokedex but quite frankly your not the ideal subject to help my studies." noted the Professor Rowan as he took some harmless tests on the shiny Eevee.

"What you mean you gave away my Pokemon?! But I really wanted to start my journey today, do you think you can instead give me one of your Pokemon?" the embodiment of coolness asked.

"What? You young man need to stop mumbling now take your Pokemon and leave." the lab coated oppressor said as he stepped out for a second to get to impute the data he had just recorded into his main lab computer.

"Gee thanks Professor!" Eutsyrag said as he grabbed the pokeball and recalled the shiny Eevee and took off on his journey.

While walking down the road with his new bestest buddy Eevee Eutsyrag stumbled upon a small red and black stone that looked more like a black stone that was covered in red dirt. "OMG that is a very rare item and there are legends that it can be used on an Eevee to turn it into an even rarer Pokemon!"

"Eev eeee vvee?! Vee Eeev EE ee. Eeeeee ve ve Ee" (What?! That's just a rock. I want to go back with the other guy.)

Touching the legendary item to Eevee he watched as transformed him into a 5 foot tall dragon/fire Pokemon. He was mostly black with green and red scales that dotted his body, he stood on all four paws with small little wings of gold that matched his eyes, he had slightly larger wings on his back that were a silver color.

"I shall name you Drake!" exclaimed the embodiment of power.

"Eeee ve ve ve Evv ve ve?" (Why are you looking at me like that?)

While testing out his new Pokemon he stumbled upon a trainer attacking his Charmander and Riolu.

"What do you think your doing!!" exclaimed the embodiment of justice.

"Huh? I'm uh training my Pokemon." the evil trainer said as he glanced around as if he was being set up. He's evil so you just know that he has brown eyes, hair and clothes that had been worn for a long time.

"I challenge you to a battle and if I win you stop abusing your Pokemon and let them go!" shouted the overzealous future master trainer.

"… yea how about no and you just fight some wild Pokemon, look theirs a Bidoof go chase it away from me." the bland trainer said as he pointed away from him.

"Drake attack his Bidoof with dragon claw!" shouted and pointed Eutsyrag.

"Eevee ev ve eeev ev ve…" (Why do I even bother I'm going to make my way back the way we came and take my chances getting chased.) The small white Eevee moaned as he just walked away.

"Good job Drake! Ok I beat your Pokemon now release your Pokemon so I as their savior can claim them for my own. That's it come to me Riolu and Charmander." Eutsyrag said as he betted his newest Pokemon and thanked Drake for a job well done.

"Do either of you have a clue what's going on?" the now defeated Poke abuser asked .

"Riolu ri iolu lu Riolu…" (I don't want to know) "Char Char Charmander" (I say we leave quickly before he follows us)

"Yea sounds good" said the trainer disappearing into the woods aka plot hole.

Making it to the first gym town by flying on his new Drake he found that 3 other gym leaders were visiting Roark, after deciding it would be easier to just battle them all at once Drake quickly mopped the floor with all of them resulting in his Charmander and Riolu to evolve into a Charizard and Lucario respectively. Even after battling all of them he was still able to take on the Darkrai and the Mewtwo who had decided to team up to take over the known world, while not fully able to beat the two of them he was able to weaken them enough to capture them.

Which leads us to now with Eutsyrag walking down a random road to a random city giving his Pokemon their rightful rest.

* * *

Stay tuned for the exiting adventures of Eutsyrag where he finds out he'll never see the light of day again


End file.
